Atsuko Kagari/Gallery
Gallery Official art Akko sheet.png|Akko's character design from the official website. Akko Design.png Akko SD art.png|Akko's SD art from the official anime website. The Enchanted Parade Chibis.png|Commemorative art for The Enchanted Parade. Hoshi o Tadoreba song cover from LWATV.jpg|Artwork for "Hoshi Wo Tadoreba". Little Witch Academia TV official poster.jpg|Original poster for Little Witch Academia. 20180815 222017.png|Akko wearing a Marvel Hoodie by Shūhei Handa Lotte and Sucy fish Concept Art 2 LWA.jpg.jpg Merman Akko Concept Art 02 LWA.jpg.jpg Merman Akko Concept Art 01 LWA.jpg FB_IMG_1546622245579.jpg|Early concept of Akko's merman form Diana_Akko_Ship_Tease_Episode_20_LWA.jpg Kid Akko Concept Art LWA.jpg|6 years old Akko concept design for first short. Akko Concept Design Short Film 1 LWA.jpg Akko Concept Design Short Film 2 LWA.jpg Akko Concept Design Short Film 3 LWA.jpg Akko Concept Design Short Film 4 LWA.jpg Akko Concept Design Short Film 5 LWA.jpg Red Team Sleepwear LWA.jpg Alcor Plushie Hat Concept Design LWA.jpeg Red Team Concept Design With Broom LWA.jpg Short Films Screen captures Akko.jpg Akko and Lotte in flight class Movie1.png Re.jpg Animated gifs Akko child.gif|Akko watching Shiny Chariot's performance as a child. Angry Akko.gif|Akko hits her head in the bed. Fiery Akko.gif|Akko getting excited. Ursula Akko Lotte and Shiny Rod.gif Akko Excited.gif|Akko excited for the parade. Akko Dance Training.gif|Akko training with the brooms. Akko Broom Dance.gif|Akko during the parade. Akko cry.gif|Akko cries after making up with Lotte. tumblr_oy.gif Ca1.gif TV series Screen captures Akkoatchariotsshow.jpeg| A young Akko admireing Chariot at the show. IMG_0192.JPG| Akko doing an experiment. IMG_0193.JPG| Akko and Lotte's first encounter. Akkostreasure.jpg| Akko's prized possession, her premium Chariot card. Akkoshiny.png| Akko holding the Shiny Rod. Episode 1 Akko.png| Akko looking at the Leyline Terminal. Naninani.png| Akko fangirling over being at Luna Nova, while Ursula watches. Gonnacastaspell.png| Akko casting a high level spell to save the tree. AkkoStriker.png| Akko defending the spirits against Luna Nova's teachers. Little-Witch-Academia-07-3.jpg| Akko in fish form scaring a normal human. 8909.jpg 02.png Kidakkoandcat.jpg Oops.jpg 01.png Sageadvice.jpg Young Akko reading cards.png Cartoon Akko Sleeping Sucy LWA.jpg Akko being horrified by love wasp's victim.jpg Comm.png akkocupidbee.jpg HippoAkko.png Alumnae.jpg Akkoshiny.png Akkoofftowedinburgh.png Akkoawkward.png Akkobetweentwohanbridges.png Bowlsofvajarois.png Cuties.jpg Episode 13.png Gaping mouth.png Akkoatchariotsshow3.jpeg Akkothanksursula19close.png Akkohungry2.png Akkohitchhiker.png Samhainhappy.jpg Episode 3 Akko in the Shooting Star.png Akkoseesfriends19.png Mind Conductor Akko.png Akko and Diana in Mind Conductor.png Akkosad.png Akkoencouragingdiana.png Akkodressmirror4.png teasing.png Akkoanddianateddy.png MouseAkko.png Akko and Andrew at Polaris.png Andrewandbreadakko.png final.png lwa2.png Angry Akko.png Akko Falls.png Animated gifs Akko Shiny Arc.gif| "Shiny Arc!" Akko hugging Lotte.gif|Akko hugging Lotte. Umeboshi.gif| Akko messing up her magical baking. laugh.gif| Akko with bunny ears talking to Andrew. nodding.gif| Akko and Ursula nodding. Angryakko.gif| Angry Akko. personality.gif|Akko's greatest hits. Dream.gif|Akko's dream. Akkoelephant.gif| Akko using a spell to turn herself into an elephant. Akkopopped.gif| Akko getting popped while in elephant form. Deflated1.gif|Ursula patches her up. Akko Lotte Sucy confus.gif|Akko with Lotte and Sucy. Akko Shiny Arc.gif|Akko using Shiny Arc kaboom.gif|Akko causing an explosion in the Fundamental Alchemy class. Word2.gif| Akko using one of the words of Arcturus to destroy the tree. Arae Aryrha.gif| Akko inside the beast saving it from being sad for the rest of it's life. Patience.gif| Akko learning patience. Sybilladura Lelladybura.gif| Diana helping Akko cast one of the words of Arcturus. Mouseakko.gif| Mouse Akko being cute. akkomock.gif| Mouse Akko mocking. Akkonstance.gif| Akko cuddling Constance. Chariotrevealed.gif|Akko discovers the truth. Newarc.gif|Using the Shiny Arc for second time Ezgif-2-46dca0d7c5.gif|The final Shiny Arc Manga Little Witch Academia Manga 2 Cover.png Olwa006.jpg Category:Atsuko Kagari Category:Character galleries Category:Images of Atsuko Kagari Category:Images of Shiny Chariot